When I Look At You
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: I promise this is the last one and I will finish all my stories promise!So here's a Liley  Rated M. In Hiatus till I finish YME
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is the new chapter of a brand new story from me, DisneyFanGirl27. Hope you all enjoy it. It's a mixture of Lessons and Because You Live, (my original story passed to the awesome Croaker001). So I hope you all enjoy it thank you. If a student/professor relationship bother's you, then don't read and if female/female relationship bothers you well, ditto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own squat. Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Production. I make no profit from this story. No part or whole parts are sold to third, second or first parties.**

It was the end of summer break and Lilly was helping her mother put all her things in her van. She was on her way to Los Angeles University, close to where she lived. She was going to study English General, with a concentration in Creative Writing. She was more than excited for this new adventure she was going to have. The best part was she wasn't going to be alone, since her Best Friend and her Best Friend's Boyfriend were coming with her, Mikayla Sanchez and Oliver Oken.

"Ok Lilly, you have everything right?" Heather asked her daughter.

"Yeah mom I've got everything, clothes, medicines for my stomach and headaches, soap, bed sheets, some juices, everything. Mom we can go now?"

"Well alright, you know you can't call me all the time if you don't have something, you need to get a job to buy your things. Your father and I are doing enough with paying for your school tuition and your dorm, got it?"

"Yes I'll find something soon; Mikayla and Oliver will help me too ok? Let's just go already." Lilly said, getting frustrated with her mother.

"Alright, you know you can't have boys in the room right? Oh and no alcohol or drugs or else Lillian Truscott." Her mother said.

"Yeah, yeah fine no drugs or alcohol got it, or boys." She said sighing.

After a three hour drive and Heather nagging and going over all the rules, Lilly had finally gone in to her dorm where her best friend waited for her, seeing her going crazy. "Help me" Lilly mouthed to Mikyala, who chuckled and decided to help her friend out.

"Hey Mrs. Truscott how have you been, how was Italy?"

"Oh my I wish Lillian had come, she would have loved it but… oh well perhaps you can go with her someday, you being half Italian and all, it was beautiful and just lovely. The arts, the architecture, the food, oh the gelato, everything dear, everything. You must come with us to our next one next spring."

"Oh ok, well I'll talk to my daddy and mommy ok."

"Oh I always thought that was so nice of you, still calling them mommy and daddy after all these years. See why can't you call us that Lillian?"

"Because you call me Lillian, you know I hate that. Besides I've grown and well, I like calling you mom and dad, at least I don't call you by your first name, or last name so be grateful."

"Well since you're here with Mik, I'm on my way to the airport. Your car should be here in two days, Jackson will bring it. The neighbors son, fine young man, see if he's single so you two can go out."

"Fine mother." Lilly said trying not to scream. Her mother didn't know she wasn't into guys, but girls and that she had a girlfriend for three years since 9 to 11th grade, Joanie Polumbo. She loved her, but her parents moved to Germany and so they had to break up. They still e-mailed from time to time, but Joanie had another girlfriend and Lilly, well she's been lonesome. If it hadn't been for Mikayla and Oliver, her senior year would have majorly sucked. Sarah was another good friend, but she had her stuff to do, so they only hung out at school. She came to the same college because she got a scholarship in science and math.

Mikayla tried her best not to laugh at that comment, but soon Heather left after giving her daughter a kiss on her cheek. Mikayla laughed so hard that she almost wet herself.

"Oh gosh Lil, you need to tell her someday soon, you know."

"Are you crazy, do you want her to send me to a convent or kill me? I think the later would be best, but still. Now dad is another story, he knows the truth and is ok with it but mom, no way it's too much."

"Well at least your dad knows and how did he find out exactly?"

"Oh um he caught Joanie and I um well… in the garage couch." She said blushing at the memory.

"oohh nice, poor you. Did he pull you guys apart?"

"No, he said that next time to be more careful, because if it had been mom, well things might have been very different and to clean the couch of our sex smell."

Mikayla busted laughing at that when Oliver knocked and got in.

"Hey what's up, nice to finally see you got here Lilly." Lilly let go of folding clothes and putting away, to give Oliver a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey don't steel my man Truscott." Mikayla said from behind her in her bed.

"Hmm, oh and who says he won't want a cute blonde." Lilly said as she winked at Oliver.

"Oh yeah a cute blond with a spicy Latina/Italian babe. I am in haven and all the guys envy me." He said, all cocky giving Lilly a squeeze in her waist, though she got out of his grasp.

"Dude, you know I was kidding right? I'm not into you."

"Oh that hurts." He faked pain as Mikayla went to kiss him passionately. "Aww, My poor baby, don't worry, mama will fix you up later tonight."

"Ewww, please not in front of the children." Lilly said laughing, making everyone else laugh.

"Ok well let's go to that café, you might find a job as a waitress. Mik and I will be entertainers; we got the gig for Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Cool then let's go." Lilly bolted up and left everything but her bag and keys.

"Thanks Rico you won't be disappointed."

"Good, now rest, you start tomorrow at 7 pm."

"Ok bye."

"Wow that was easy, don't you guys think?" She commented to her friends.

"Yeah well we gave a few good comments about you, you know." Oliver said to her.

"Aww, thank you guys." As Lilly said this, a young woman on the other side, walking with a little two to three years old, caught her attention for some reason. She had long brown hair in curls and so did the little girl.

Mikayla notice her look, so she fallowed her gaze. She smiled to herself, but kept quiet. She figured when Lilly was ready, she would mention whoever that could be.

Monday arrived and Lilly and Mikayla where nervous wrecks, they had their first class together and their second was separate. Mikayla was studying Music and Oliver was studying accounting. He would be taking his Father's place when he was ready to retire, but his dad wanted him to be ready for it. Oliver did not mind, he loved numbers and ever since he was little he wanted to be just like his father, so it really was a dream come true for him. Plus his father did give him a choice, either accounting or music, since he knew that was one of his passions but he told him no, that he wanted to fallow in his footsteps. His mom and dad couldn't be prouder, since their oldest refused to do that and instead he became a doctor. Not that either minded whatever their sons wanted to do with their lives, they would let them, and so they could be happy doing it.

Mikayla sat in the middle, in the middle of the row and Lilly sat behind her. It was Intro to Math. Dr. Sheppard was their Math teacher, he turned out ok but they still hated numbers. Good thing they had Oliver as a friend, so after classes ended he could tutor them. Next class came for Mik, right after this one Lilly had an hour to go till English Comp II came, since she took English Comp I as an AP in High School, her only AP course.

So she decided to go eat something in the cafeteria, which was close by to her next classroom. There she stumbled with the young woman from the sidewalk, which she did not know but she saw her.

"Oh dang it I'm sorry did I get you dirty?" The other woman asked, while she tried to clean herself up from juice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine let me help you ma'am." Lilly said, while she took one of her books and placed them on a near by table, as she took more napkins for her.

"Oh thank you, I need to see where I'm going. It's just, with a little girl your attention span leaves from time to time, don't have kids now, you hear."

"I won't." Lilly said, smiling at her. She kept thinking where that accent was from, she thought it was cute and her blue eyes where oh so pretty. She didn't dare ask, but she offered her another drink and since it spilled completely she accepted.

"Here you go, Mango Passion fruit right?" Lilly said handing her, her juice as she sat down with her toast with butter and a coke.

"Yes thank you. What's your name, if I may ask."

"Oh sure, it's Lillian, but call me Lilly and we won't have problems." Lilly said smiling.

The other young woman smiled as she took a sip of her juice. "Hmm, mine is Mrs. Stewart, I'm an English teacher here."

"Oh."

"S' k I don't bite, too hard anyways. Oh my, got a little off there um but, yeah."

Lilly smiled at the few comments the professor before her gave. She had never met a teacher quite like her so far. She liked it, plus her looks were pretty nice to look at.

"Well I better get going, my class starts in a few minutes."

"Mine does too." Lilly said as she got up to follow the professor, to go to her own class.

"Oh really, which is yours?" Mrs. Stewart asked.

"Oh English Comp II with Mrs. Stewart. Wait that's…" 

"Me, yep now go in before you're tardy." Mrs. Stewart said joking as she opened the door to go in and she put her books in her desk. Lilly was shocked by her finding out Mrs. Stewart would be her new English professor, but she soon sat in the second seat in front of her new professor. She thought it would be close, but not too close, at least for today she figured it'd be ok.

"So how was your summer break?" Mrs. Stewart asked.

"Um, ok I guess, yours?" Lilly said a little taken aback.

"Ok too, is this your first English course?" She asked.

"Um, well no, I took AP English in high school, which counted for English Comp I. I now am taking your class." Lilly said to her as she took out her notebook, pen and pencil.

"Ah yes, well you'll like this class at least I hope so." She said to Lilly as she finished taking out her last book. The rest of the students started to walk in. It was a small class of 25. She told them to get closer to the board, since there would be too much space in between seats. So some moved closer, others stayed where they were. Lily had three behind her but none in front, so she thought that would be good for the view anyway.

Miley told the class which books to buy, what to read for next class and they needed to write a one page essay of what they expected college life would be.

"I know, I know cliché, but I promise I will get to the good stuff later. Oh and I want all of you to keep an open mind for this class and any class you may have with me after this one. You will buy two books to read just two, believe me you'll be able too. One is called Keeping You A Secret by Julie Ann Peters, the other one is A Walk To Remember by Nicholas Sparks. I know odd, but it's for a reason, for one I want all of you to open your minds a little and another is so you see the similarities in these love stories, or are they? Well that is all for today, see you Wednesday."

With that every one packed and left except for Lilly that took her time, she was in no hurry to leave this teacher, who just asked her to read two of her favorite books for class.

"My Lilly, so did you like my first lesson."

"Uh yeah, I did especially those books." Lilly said smirking.

"Oh you've read them already?" Miley said in shock, well at least for, Keeping You A Secret.

"Yeah well, yes I have they are two of my favorites, the others are Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, Lessons by Kim Pretickle and To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee."

"I am well aware of those, well the classics at least. You read a lot?" Miley said.

"Yes, my major is English General with a concentration in Creative Writing." Lilly said as she put her back pack on her back.

"Hmm, that sounds good, hold on it's my cell, do you need to go to class?" Miley said looking for her ringing phone in her purse.

"No not till tomorrow I have two, History and Art History. I know weird, but… that's what I had to take."

"Oh ok, well I'll see you on Wednesday." Miley said as she went the other way answering her phone. Lilly stood there staring at her for a sec, her long brown hair cascading her back, her grey pants with her bright purple top snuggled in all the right places, but not too tight. She smiled to herself and left to go to her dorm so she could tell Mikayla about her day and ask her about hers.

**Ok guys leaving it here, hope you all liked it. Thanks to Crys a.k.a Idiot.21 for being my beta for this and some of my other stories, thank you girl! Thanks to all those who read my story and follow it, review it and so forth. If any of you haven't already joined www dot hmfanfiction dot com you should. Also check my site out at www dot emilyosmentsupport dot com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here kiddies, is a new chapter by me DisneyFanGirl27 and edited by the lovely Idiot.21, thanks girl. Also bare in mind that it will take a while for the two lovelies to mingle, but you will see progress along the way, no worries. Thanks to all those who read, alerted, favorite and reviewed it! I did not think so many would want to put it in alert, but man I'm happy to see those in my inbox. Well, if you ever can, do review if you also feel like it : )**

**Disclaimer's: I own nothing, Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel, and It's a laugh production. I make no claims on Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Selena Gomez and Mitchel Musso. They belong to themselves sadly **** no but seriously now, I make no claims on their trademarks. I also make no profit with this or any of my stories. If two females loving each other bother you then don't read. If a professor/student relationship bothers you, then also do not read. Don't flame the story if it's not to your liking, simply stop reading or better yet, well yeah just that, stop reading. I made my warning so consider your selves warned.**

Lilly was getting ready to go to work today, Monday night. Mikayla and Oliver had to go ahead of her, but she had thankfully gotten a ride from Sarah, she was babysitting for one of the professors on campus, but she did not dare ask who. She always thought Sarah was a saint and they even called her that for a couple of years, all good heartedly though. Lilly got in Sarah's car after she buckled her seat belt she said; "Thanks so much for driving me there Sarah, my mom has been a bitch like always and well, I need to wait till tomorrow or Wednesday for the neighbor's kid to bring it, and guess what mom suggested."

"Oh my, a set up again? Why don't you tell her the truth?" Sarah said as she made a turn to the left.

Lilly looked at her like she grew three heads and said she was nuts to think so, everyone was.

"Look I'm just saying perhaps it might help you two reconnect and connect once more." Sarah said to her.

"Pfft no way Sarah, I'm just not ready to do such a thing with her. Besides, what if I end up with someone she does not approve of, weather she's girl or not, or I don't know a woman." Lilly said to her.

Sarah knitted her eyebrows in thought as she continued to drive.

"Um Lilly, are you seeing someone we don't know, or like someone?" Sarah said knowingly.

"Uh no, just you know, saying how my mom is like." Lilly said after Sarah parked and Lilly stepped out. "Look no worries K, if the day comes the whole world will know on how high she will scream." Lily said to her.

"Bye Lilly, say hello to the lovebirds-can't-keep-our-hands-off-each-other." Sarah said with a knowing smirk.

"Tell me about it, last night I thought I was going to be blind, man they're like rabbits. Hey, at least I don't need to go buy porn for now, it's super free." Lilly said, laughing at her own bad joke.

"He he yeah, if you need to bunk with me again, you just need to knock I'll open up for you." Sarah said sincerely and then Lilly closed the passenger door and went inside to her new job.

"Hello Rico, I hope I'm not late." She said as she saw her new boss, who was short and looked even younger than her, but she decided it was ok, it was a pizza place after all and well, the only alcoholic beverage served was beer and entertainment as he called it.

"Hmm no toots, I believe Sidney here will train you for this week, you learn the ropes from her and then take it from there. Ok now shoo I need to serve these lovely customers with a cute baby and little girl." Rico said sweetly. He would not admit it out loud, but he did love children, he just did not want to come across as a softy.

Lilly shrugged and went with Sidney so she could teach her by viewing what she did; she helped her out with bringing out the pizza's, plates, napkins and sodas. Everyone liked Lilly, she smiled and was nice to the customer's, one even said to Rico he picked out a good new waitress. Rico nodded and took note, for starting out she was learning pretty quickly.

After her first shift was done, Rico asked her to come to his office. She got scared thinking she did something wrong.

"Yes Rico?" Lilly said gulping a little.

When Rico saw her face he started laughing. Lilly looked at him perplexed.

"No it's ok you're not in trouble." Rico assured her.

"Oh then, what is it?" Lilly said, sitting down in front of his desk.

"Uh, the thing is I got good responses from some of our customers and well, how would you like to start as full waitress on Wednesday? We still need to train you to take orders and work the register, but you will get it I'm sure." Rico told her confidently.

"Wow thank you! Well I mean I was a waitress once, but my mom pulled me out since I needed to focus on school, it was only for a month, now I'm sure it won't be the same."

"Well to make sure you keep good grades, you can even do homework here in my office if you'd like, no one would disturb you. Of course not always, but like for tests you're more than welcome, just don't let it go to your head, it's not special treatment just a little help so your mom won't pull you out of my Pizza Place." He said smiling sincerely, he meant it too it was not special treatment just his own desire to get new customers, in other words he saw her as a new way to get more dollar signs.

Lilly was happy with herself and thought this might all turn out really, really well, but she did not want to abuse though she did want to continue doing good in her job. She figured if she kept it up she might, just might get good tips and perhaps even a good raise or bonus, either way it's something cool that would happen.

The night went on and Mikayla and Oliver came out to sing they sung some songs separately and some together. Mikayla sung Naturally, dancing around Oliver. Needless to say they both needed a 45 minute to one hour break in the locker rooms. Rico did not mind, they had showers and well, he really did not mind them getting some in between, so as long no one ever found out and they cleaned after themselves. Lilly on the other hand felt soo bad about that, she did her best to convince the two to never do that again.

"Oh please Lilly, you're much too proper. I bet one day, when a cutie steels your heart and hormones, you won't wait and you'll ravage her to pieces." Mikayla said knowingly and annoyed by her friends comments. She still loved her, though sometimes a bit too much. Though she would not change her for anything in the world, neither would Lilly like to change Mikayla.

Lilly was still cleaning some tables so other customers could sit when they walked in. In that instant the door chimed, signaling someone had come in. For some reason she had to look up to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Mrs. Stewart.

"Why hello Miley, what brings you in, getting a Pizza for Tammy?" (For you Croaker001 I know how much you love Tammy ; ) Rico said to Miley, Lilly had been listening intently, she was just two tables away, but somehow she tuned out every other sound and could only hear Rico's and Miley's conversation a rear thing for her.

"Yes, but I want a nice cold, almost freezing beer. Sarah has her, I mean a mommy needs a break and besides I raised her on my own since she was a baby. Her dad hardly ever visits her unless it's like once every five to six months." Miley said upset.

Lilly had simply stopped cleaning the table, she had her eyes wide at all this information, but she soon continued cleaning.

"Hey I'll give you the Pizza on the house, that little girl needs some comfort. Now I can't give you the beer, but the Pizza's for Tammy, not some boyfriend, or parties are on the house always and bring her in sometimes." Rico said kindly. "Hey Lilly bring this customer to her table and then bring her a nice cold, cold beer." Lilly blushed a little, but thankfully Miley was looking somewhere else, so she hid her face with the menu.

"Come this way ma'am." Lilly said to Miley, who turned around with her bag in her hands as she followed Lilly. She noticed that the blond hair looked very familiar and the cinnamon apple smell was familiar too.

"Ok you can sit." Lilly said, still not showing her face. Miley sat down and Lilly finally gave her the menu. Miley smirked, but said nothing, instead she acted like she did not know who her new waitress was.

"Can I get you anything?" Lilly asked still embarrassed, for some reason she could not comprehend.

"Yes, a beer, a very, very, very cold." Miley said teasing a bit, even though she herself did not know why.

"Um sure Mrs. Stewart right away." Lilly said quickly and bit her tongue.

"Hey Lil relax, I may be your professor, but I am a human being too you know. We go out, we have fun, we have kids and we make love too you know." Miley said winking at her.

Lilly nodded her head and blushed, turning six shades of red. Miley got some pink tint in her cheeks and chuckled at Lilly's uncomfortable state.

Lilly returned with Miley's beer and Miley smiled at her and thanked her for bringing it to her.

"No problem Mrs. Stewart." Lilly said smiling softly at her.

Miley nodded and took a drink of her cold beer, she savored it, she hardly if ever got a drink just to relax after a conference with the dean.

"Mrs. Stewart can I ask you something?"

"Hmm yes Lilly?" Miley said looking up at her.

"Um why…uh why can't you relax, I mean college just started." Lilly asked timidly and not at all sure why on earth she was asking such a silly question.

"Lilly sit down." Miley gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Uh I'm not sure…" Lilly said looking towards Rico.

"It's ok he's alright, sit so I can explain."

"Ok." Lilly said, sitting down where her professor mentioned.

"Look Lilly, I got pregnant at the age of 20 only in my third year of college, here in fact. I still have not finished my masters but…the college's dean knew me since, well she's my aunt, aunt Dolly. So she let me start working and mostly cause I have a baby, if not she wouldn't let me. So in short I really did not enjoy much of my youth. I mean yeah sure when I was a teen and the first two years of college, but you know it's hard Lilly, so don't get pregnant, so soon I mean." Miley said, taking another drink from her beer.

"Um I don't think I'll have any problems with that." Lilly said seriously, still looking at Miley.

"Hmm, that's what you say now, but wait till the parties start and all, you can get in big trouble." She said as she continued drinking her beer.

"Well I better go continue doing my job, I need payments to buy my things, food and so forth." Lilly said getting up from the booth seat.

"See you in class then and Lilly you still need to re-read those books, have fun." Miley said, winking at her. Lilly smiled back at her and continued with her work.

Miley thanked Rico as she left with her Pizza. Before she left, she went up behind Lilly to give her, her tip of eight dollars from behind her. She got real close to her to, Lilly gasped softly that only Miley could hear, making her smile at that. "Here you go Lilly, I know it's not much, but I hope it helps you out some." She said with her thick accent, making Lilly shiver slightly. She was beginning to think Miley knew the affect she was having on her and well, she did not know whether to like it or not. She had her eyes closed, when she opened them she saw Miley had reached her car and was getting in. She looked down in her right hand and sure enough she had eight bucks, in one dollar bills. She smiled and quickly put them in her jean pockets as she continued doing her job. She still could not do much, but oh well she loved seeing Miley there.

**Ok guys leaving it here. I hope you all enjoyed it, things will pick up some more I promise. Stay tuned, review, alert, favorite if you wish and think is worth it. Thanks to Crys my awesome beta for fixing my horrific mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys here is Chapter 3 of When I Look at You. I have decided to just write it as a fanfic and well, if I ever decide to publish something oh well… I highly doubt it though, since I live under my parent's roof still. Well I hope you like this new chapter and that you'll review. I apologize in advance if it's suckish. I'm not feeling too good. So review, they make me feel better! **_**Oh guys quick note, I changed Miley's age to be that of 28 instead. I know it won't tie in with that. I said on the previous chapter, but just go with it please and thank you. I will change it all soon enough, just not now if you don't mind.**_

_**Also will work on a new chapter of Chance Fate soon. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing except my computer and idea. Please don't sue my puny butt. I make no profit from this period.**

Lilly walked into her room, tired and aching from her new job at Lenny's Pizza Place. She was still happy about seeing her new Professor at her new job. She could not figure out why Mrs. Stewart had captured her attention in such a way, that she was all she could think about, since she saw her on that sidewalk the other day. She kept viewing her curves, her grey blue eyes and her cute dimples on each side of her bright pearly smile, her soft brown chocolate colored curls and her vanilla scent, with a dash of cinnamon. She still thought that it was completely improbable that a young mother, who was clearly straight and the big whammy, she was her English professor could ever, ever fall for her.

She decided to curl up with, Keeping You A Secret, since she loved it a lot more.

Wednesday came and Lilly could not wait for her English class to start. She had her paper and she was half way through with one of the books and of course she could feel her toes curl at the thought of seeing Miss Stewart again. She has talked to Mikayla about her and Mikayla laughed a little at the thought of Lilly liking an older woman. Well not too old, but still she was a professor Mikayla thought, but she would amuse her friend and let her be. After all, what harm could it do? None from what she thought.

Lilly was continuing reading her book and for the first time in her entire school and learning experience, she was in front of the class room before the teacher. She knew it was because of her little new crush with the professor. She could even smell her perfume as she closed her eyes for just a sec.

"Hey there, did you get any sleep last night?" Mrs. Stewart said, smiling down at the other girl.

"Hmm? Oh hey, oh yeah I did, I was just…you know, taking a short nap?" Lilly said sheepishly, as she looked up at her professor.

"Hehe, come on get up, I'll bring you coffee if it will help." Miley said chuckling, knowing well how students could stay up till very late in the morning and how sometimes they would fall asleep in class.

"I know I'm supposed to say no, but can you? I missed breakfast and lunch sadly." Lilly said, just in time for her stomach to start grumbling. Miley looked at Lilly's stomach with a smile, and then looked back up at her. "Sure Lilly, want a sandwich or a donut?"

"Hmm yum, whatever you can bring me is alright." Lilly said, blushing and sitting down on her chair. Yeah second day on the same seat, it was her chair.

"Ok I'll be right back; I'm going to close the door, because technically it's still way early for students to get in, so just relax, continue reading or sleep some and I'll be right back ok?" Miley said as she walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"Ok." Lilly said to the door very softly. She sighs and got her note book out and her folder, containing her paper and then she fell asleep for a bit.

Miley poked Lilly's side softly; when that didn't work she tried shaking Lilly very softly with her hand on the girls shoulder. She actually let her sleep for a few more seconds, but the girl needed food. She was starting to get pale and her stomach grumbled a lot. "Hey Lilly, Lilly sweetie get up, it's time for you to eat and time for class."

"Hmm not now mommy." Lilly said sleepily, with some slight drool coming out of her mouth.

Miley chuckled again and tried again, this time a bit more forceful. When that didn't work she did the next best thing, she tickled Lilly's sides.

"Huh, what is going on?" Lilly said in a start and holding her sides.

"Well finally you're up. Here you go Lilly, your food." Miley said giving her, her small meal of a coffee with cream, sugar and a glazed donut.

"Hmm thanks." Lilly took a sip of the coffee and then added more sugar and cream. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, did I disturb the class?" She said as she took a bite of her donut. "Hmm, thank you Mrs. Stewart."

"It's ok and no you didn't, you still have fifteen more minutes and some kids probably won't come back so don't worry so much. Though you should clean your chin and the desk, they're wet." Miley said, trying hard not to laugh at Lilly's bewildered expression. When she touched her cheek she got what the professor meant and proceeded to clean herself up from her own drool. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement, she wanted to sink into her desk, but she was too hungry to care much, though her stomach was in nuts, something she did not understand.

Miley took a breath in and continued to finish reading what she had in front of her. After a while, the other students came in and Lilly threw away her empty cup and dirty napkins. She sat down and the class started. "Ok, so to sum this up, as a writer of any kind, you need to know all of the rules of grammar in order to have a clear point on what you're writing about. The most important part to remember is to what audience are you writing for. For example I'm your first audience, I will be the first to read your assignments, but we will have peer review, in which one or two of your class mates will read your work after. Of course I have checked your first and second drafts. So in other words you'll be writing your little hearts out in blood, sweat and tears. I'm just kidding, but you will need a good notebook and computer, always back up your files guys, in two and three different places. Send it to your e-mails, I don't care. But I don't want a sorry excuse like, 'My file got deleted.' or, 'My computer crashed.' or the best one, I got it yesterday 'I ran out of ink.' Please don't make me fail you, because I will if you give me a reason to. I'm flexible, I understand people have jobs and hey a life, I have one, but responsibilities are just that responsibilities. Now what are the three R's? Respect, Responsibility and, well those are the ones I always remembered anyways." She checked her book to give the pages to her students, to read during the weekend and what was left of the week. "You will read from your Writer's handbook, pages 5-45 and you will write a short essay of two paragraphs on the story on page 40. You will bring this on Monday, so for Friday I will expect you to have read at least till page 30. I will be asking questions in class." Miley closed the book and went and opened the door, signaling class had ended. Lilly had finished writing the assignment in her notebook and was now putting her books and things in her book bag. Half the class groaned on how much they had to read, some just shrugged and couldn't care less.

Lilly got up and went up to Miley's desk to say thank you. "If you are ever at the same Pizza Place, I'll give you a free soda."

Miley chuckled at her attempt of doing her a favor. "It's ok; if I ever need a new babysitter I'll call you how's that? Besides, you need the cash. I can't take a soda where you can win 0.08 cents from that sale. I mean you'll be rich in two weeks with that kind of cash you're earning." Miley said, laughing as she took her things with her.

Lilly just stood there, thinking what kind of teacher was this? One moment she was serious, the other she was making jokes.

"Mrs. Stewart, are you bipolar? I mean you were all jokes, then serious, and then jokes again. And you're right, I'll become rich in one week and I'll be traveling the world, would you like to come with?" Lilly said, nudging her side a little and wiggling her eyebrows just a tad.

"Hmm, as tempting of an offer that may be, I sadly have a three year old that would not appreciate her mommy leaving her job, so she does not have food, shelter, love, care and all the things mommy's favorite little princess needs." Miley said to her, smiling softly.

"So you name this child of yours quite often. So have you ever, you know, brought her here to school I mean?" Lilly asked, while still walking beside the other professor.

"Well of course not, she's three Lilly, she would be bored out of her mind, half the class already is, but no not unless she where really sick, which in that case I would call the University so they could place a substitute for that day, or however long needed." Miley said to her, as she went up the stairs.

"Hmm makes sense. Well I…where are we?" Lilly said looking at the long corridor.

"Uh we are going to my office, or should I say I'm going to my office. I have a half hour break today only, well all Wednesdays, but you know."

"Oh then I'll go, bye." Lilly said turning around to leave, while Miley looked for her keys to open her office.

"You don't have to go; you can stay here with me if you wish. Though I won't talk much, I have papers to grade, your class actually."

"You sure it's ok, I won't interrupt?" Lilly said, looking at her halfway turned.

"No, if you have no where to be it's fine." Lilly smiled a bit and went up to her new professor and did an army salute type thing. "At your service, captain." Lilly said, smiling and letting her right hand down.

"You're cute." Miley said softly, smiling with a small glint in her eyes. Lilly heard it, but decided to act like she hadn't, though her stomach was once again in summersaults. She shook it off and opened the door for Lilly to go in.

"Wow you sure have a lot of books Mrs. Stewart. Hey you have Jane Eyre here, The Tail of Two Cities, and Shakespeare, yuck!" Lilly said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey little missy, he's a classical author." Miley said half serious half joking. Lilly looked at her over her shoulder. "Pfft yeah right, "Where for art thou Romeo." Please he probably had something stuck in his mouth, which is why he had to say art thou." Miley laughed at Lilly's comment and little display of Romeo & Juliet.

"Ok you are probably right but… he's still classic and you will read the book eventually." Miley said, just looking at the other girl even though she had work to do. Lilly continued browsing the book shelf.

"I already read it in tenth grade for some reason. Oh I know Advance English, my only good subject." Lilly got up from the floor and cleaned her pants from the dust, and then she turned to the teacher. "I never liked Romeo and Juliet, it's too overrated and after all that, the chick kills herself too. Please, it's just too pathetic, Romeo was just crazy in lust and Juliet was re bound girl. Now days she probably would have hiked all the way to some other palace to get some other love sick dude."

Miley raised an eyebrow and looked at her, quite intrigued by this young girls view. "Well how's this for your last paper, write me a new version of Romeo and Juliet, how you think it should have played out."

Lilly looked at her in an, are you serious kind of way. "I can't do that, plus what time do I have to write a book that took how many years to do? Nah, hey is this your little girl?" Lilly asked, pointing at the little girl in the picture, with a small teddy bear.

"Yes that's my baby, Tammy, she was two back then. Here take a better look." Miley said, turning it and pushing the photo towards her.

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah I have pictures of her in here, so yeah it is." Miley said smiling, as she continued to read one of the papers. She glanced up on occasion and saw how much Lilly was studying her daughter, she continued reading and gave her first grade, and then she moved to the next one.

"She looks like you, but she had I guess her father's eyes, hair color and nose I think." Lilly said, putting the photo back where it was.

"Hmm, you're very observant. Yes she does have her father's eye color and hair color. The nose however is her uncles, I can't say I hate that she also has her grandmother's teeth and grandfather's ears. It's amazing what DNA does."

"Hmm, is that a good thing? I mean I got my dad's nose and my mom's, everything else, but I'm not too happy about it."

"You will be in time, especially when she's gone from your life Lilly. You should be happy she's here. My baby girl will never know her grandmother, at least she has an uncle and grandpa, but that's it. Oh and my Aunt and grandma Ruth and Maw' Maw' so she has two great grandmothers. It's something, but they live in Tennessee, so it's not like she sees them often."

"What happened to her?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Oh um, a bad cancer. It took her whole stomach and liver and some other parts. Even after they took out her ovaries it just… well you get it. I definitely wanted mommy with me when I became a mommy, but it wasn't like that." Miley said a little teary.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I think I better go now." Lilly said, getting up feeling at fault.

"No don't go, it's alright, I mean unless you have something to do or go, but really." Miley said, a little bit too eager for the girl to stay.

"Hmm, ok maybe a few more minutes. So how's my paper, it's pure genius right?" Lilly said smirking.

Miley and Lilly laughed at the comment and Miley said "Suure, whatever you like to believe."

**Ok leaving it here guys hope you like it. I bought four new Lebi Fic books, so I'll let you guys know how those are. One I'm reading right now is called Open Pastures by Renne Rocco. It's good so far I like it a lot. Leave a review. I feel bad, so please let me know you like it and just how much, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a new chapter of When I Look at You. This chapter will have Tammy in the mix. Hope you all enjoy and please, please review and let me know if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't get nothing.**

Miley was asleep in a very deep sleep, when small feet hit the floor, shuffling towards her bed. It climbed her bed and started to shake her.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up I'm hungry." Tammy said, pressing her little hands on her mother's side, trying to wake her.

"Hmm ok Tammy, I'm up."

"Mommy, pweese?"

"Ok sorry honey, mommy had a long day yesterday and long night correcting papers." Miley said, moving to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Ok mama, can we eat now?"

"Yeah, how about we go to Rico's for breakfast, then the park."

"Ok let's go mama." Tammy slid out of bed and went to get dressed. Miley knew she would have to change her later, but in the mean time she continued to rest for five more minutes.

Miley arrived at Rico's just in time. "Hello Mr. Wico." Tammy said to Rico, all happy.

"Hey Tammy, how's my favorite customer?"

"I'm three and I'm also hungwy."

'Then you came to the right place. Lilly come and seat these lovely ladies and serve the little one all her little heart desires and it's on the house for both of them."

Lilly came with her pen and paper and stopped mid way when she saw Mrs. Stewart, with a smirk and her little girl.

"Um come this way please." Lilly said to her professor and daughter. Miley followed while picking up Tammy and going to where Lilly took her.

"Right here please, do you need a high chair for…"

"Tammy. Lilly you know her name." Miley said, smiling at Lilly's apparent discomfort. She knew she was enjoying this too much.

"I know but I'm at work." Lilly said getting a light pink on her cheeks.

"It's ok Lil, you don't need to be so nervous. Say hello to Lilly, Tammy."

"Hi." Tammy said, a little shyly.

"Hello Tammy. So what do you want for breakfast?" Lilly said, getting down to Tammy's level.

"Um, pancakes and whip cream, and chocolate milk and even more pancakes." Tammy said excitedly. All Lilly could do was smile, this little girl was quick to get into your heart.

"Ok, pancakes and chocolate Milk it is, how about you Mrs. Stewart?"

"I just want a hot coffee with French Vanilla cream please, oh and sugar." Miley said softly to the other young woman.

"Ok I'll be right back." Lilly said, as she went to the kitchen to get her order. She took it upon herself though, to make the teacher her coffee. She brew a new one and she poured it into a coffee mug, then she brought with her the French vanilla cream and extra sugar. She also brought the chocolate milk.

"Ok Mrs. Stewart, here is your coffee, French Vanilla cream and extra sugar. And here is your chocolate milk princess." Lilly said, giving all the items to her professor and Tammy.

'No, no Tammy not till your food gets here, and then you won't eat." Miley said taking Tammy's milk from her.

"Oh but mommy I'm hungwy."

"I know, but you will fill up from milk and you won't eat, so no." Miley said kindly but sternly.

"Sorry." Lilly mouthed to Miley. Miley just shook her head and told her not to worry.

Lilly went back to the kitchen to see if their food was ready, it was almost done, so she waited a bit and then took it to them. She looked back at their table, as she kept her elbows on the counter and she just wondered why this professor had such a hold on her for the umpteenth time.

"Here you go little lady, your pancakes which smell delicious and I made sure they put lots of whip cream and butter on them." Lilly said, smiling at her when she saw how happy and in awe Tammy was, at seeing so much whip cream.

After Tammy had finished eating, Lilly went to pick up the dirty dishes, but before Miley left, she called to Tammy.

"Tammy don't leave I'll be right there, stay beside Rico." Lilly was looking at her with an arched eyebrow, while she put the fork and chocolate cup on the empty plate.

"Lilly, if you are done early, can you please stop by the nearby park? Park Oak Spring, I really need to talk to you about something and I rather it be there, than at the university or my apartment." Seeing the girls concerned face, Miley smiled a little at her and shook her head.

"Uh is there something…"

"No it's nothing about you, your homework, or anything like that, it's about Tammy and that, well this * sighs* please just come by ok? If anything you can call my cell, it's 545-3120 (Fake Number Do Not Call), because I really do need to talk to you, and either way if you can help me out then…"

"Done."

"What?"

"I said it's done. I'll take care of Tammy for you, from what day to what day, or time. Just give me those, I'll jot them down on one of these." Lilly said taking her order note book.

"Lilly that's just it, I need you to take her out of my house, it's not that simple. You see, her dad is stopping by, but he's not coming to visit her, we are just going to talk about some important decisions and well, I have my lawyer to stop by. Just promise me that you won't mention this to her."

"Look it's alright Mrs. Stewart, I'll take good care of her. Just drop her off at my dorm and if she needs special care, write it down and all I need to know. I'll give her some cartoons and we'll really have good clean fun, and tell me exactly when, so I can warn my roommate since she does well ... you know with her boyfriend, so she can take it else where."

"Alright, it's this Sunday and Monday afternoon. If you'd like to, you can stop by my small two bed room apartment later today, it's near Lavendale Street, right in the corner that five floor apartment building."

"Oh I think I've seen it, but I am sure I'll get there, is 2:30 ok? I get out at 1:00 and I need to take a shower first."

"Ok, if you need me to pick you up let me know." Miley said, while she took out her car keys.

"Oh that's right I need to call Jackson, my neighbor. He was supposed to bring me my small car this past Tuesday and he hasn't."

Miley looked at her and decided to ask, "Is he by any chance living with his Father?"

"Uh yes, why?"

"Oh boy, did he just move to Malibu from Tennessee, where he was studying?"

"Yeah how do you know…"

"He's my older brother, don't worry I'll call him later so he can get a move on, you need your vehicle." Miley said, looking back to see that Tammy was still next to Rico and in the Pizza Place.

"Thanks and yeah I'll definitely see you at 2:30. If I run late then I'll call you." Lilly said, going on her way to get the dirty dishes, as Miley walked back with her to her daughter.

"Ok, see you then bye. Say goodbye to Lilly, Tammy."

"Bye Lilly, nice to meet you."

"Bye Tammy, it was nice meeting you also." Lilly said, waving goodbye as they left.

Lilly looked to her side and saw Rico looking at her suspiciously. "What?"

" Look it's not my business, but whatever it is that's going on between you and Miley, just make sure Tammy doesn't get hurt, because then WE will have a problem."

"Why would she get hurt, I am just going to babysit her tomorrow and on Monday."

"Oh then great, but still I don't care how much money you bring me in, take good care of her or else."

"You know, for a greedy little tyke, you sure are a softy."

"Yeah, yeah get back to work!" Rico said, to keep his image.

"Alright." Lilly said, smiling a little.

**Ok guys leaving it here. I know it's not oh so amazing of a chapter, but Tammy is finally here, then comes next chapter with Lilly going to Miley's apartment, then some Tammy and Lilly bonding. I wanted to have Lilly take care of Tammy at Miley's, but it just sorta took this turn and I'm seeing some of the possibilities here. Thanks to Idiot.21 for being my awesome beta. Check out her stories also, .Idiot-21.**


End file.
